1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed changing device of a mixer, and more particularly to a safety protection device for a speed changing device of a mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mixer is normally provided with an operating rod assembly for allowing the user to perform gear shift. The operating rod assembly is interconnected to a gear shift fork inside the mixer. Operating the operating rod assembly can drive the gear shift fork to engage with different gears so as to change rotation speed of the drive shaft, and consequently changing the rotation speed of the mixer. When the operating rod assembly is being operated during gear shift, the motion transmission parts of the mixer are still moving or rotating. Therefore, the gear shifting operation will interfere with the respective motion transmission parts, causing jamming and collision of the motion transmission parts. In addition, the gear shift operation cannot be performed smoothly due to the interference with the motion transmission parts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.